


So We Beat On

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I just wondered what Poseidon would do when he found out Sally was Pregnant, Minor Spoilers for Trials of Apollo, Oneshot, but cant be together for a variety of reasons, plus I love awkwardness between two ppl who obviously love each other, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 years since Poseidon and Sally had the best summer of their lives. 19 years since a Hero was created and 19 years to wallow in the what could have been. Both parties are sad - and just a bit nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Beat On

Sally sat down, her feet aching. She tried to chase away the irrational fears that gnawed at her mind as Percy drove off with her car. Her daughter kicked, feeling her mother’s distress at the thought of having another payment due. She rubbed her hand over her belly, trying to soothe her. Just as both she and the baby settled down, there was a sharp knock at the door. Sally got to her feet with a frown. The buzzer hadn’t gone off. Maybe Percy had forgotten his sword? She unlocked and opened the door – and found herself face to face with Poseidon. He had a bright grin on his face, that quickly transitioned into a look of confusion as he took in the sight of her belly.

“P-P-Posei-“She stuttered, like an idiot.

“Hello, Sally,” He beamed, regaining his composure. “You look well.”

“Uh – come in,” She opened the door wider to let him in. “What are you doing here?”

“I’d thought I’d stop by to formally apologize for the past… year. Not telling you where Percy went, not bringing him back to you once he had reappeared. I felt I owed you an apology.”

She laughed, heading back to the couch. “Well, Paul kept me sane through the majority of it. But from what Percy told me, I understand why you didn’t. Z is still a royal asshole.”

“That certainly hasn’t changed,” He snorted, sitting across from her. “When are you due?”

Sally could have sworn she detected envy in his voice. “Two more months. It’s a girl.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

They both stared anywhere but each other. It was so goddamn awkward. Poseidon inspected the bumps on the ceiling. Sally rubbed her belly. The grandfather clocked ticked away in the corner, taunting the both of them.

“I wish I could have been there for you when you were pregnant with Perseus. I wish I could have helped raised him. I should have been a better father.” He blurted, focusing his green eyes on her.

“Poseidon,” she sighed. “I knew what I was getting into when we started this whole thing. I knew it would be hard. All those things you offered me when we first started seeing each other – they were lovely. But you must have known I would say no. I had to – for Percy. He knows why you couldn’t be there. At least he knows who you are.”

“It’s not enough.”

“No, I suppose it’s not. Do you remember the last week in Montauk – when you told me that your child may never know it’s father? That broke my heart. The 11 years that Percy lived without his father broke my heart. But the moment you stepped back into his life, and back into mine, I felt like a weight had been taken off of my heart. You were a father – not in the way any of us expected – but in a way that we all quietly needed.

“You need to go home, Poseidon. Paul will be home soon. Thank you for visiting,” She reached across to him, taking his calloused hand in her own. She squeezed it, letting the memories of Montauk flood through her mind. “I did miss you, really.”

He smiled dazzlingly at her. “I missed you too, Sally. Here, take this,” Poseidon patted his pockets, then pulled out a small gold trident necklace. “For the baby. When she’s with Percy she’ll be safe in the water, but this will warn the nastier creatures to give her and Paul a wide berth.” He placed it into her hand. 

They pulled apart and rose to their feet – the tension between them growing again. Sally walked him to the door, leaning against the wood for support.

Poseidon leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. She was transported back to white sheets in Montauk, boat rides in the Atlantic, and blazing bonfires on the sand. She kissed his scruffy face, hoping he was seeing the same. 

“Goodbye, Sally,” He murmured, his voice hoarse.

“Goodbye, Poseidon. Take care of our son when I can’t.” She smiled.


End file.
